


Filling MP Bars Without Rest

by calleryfield



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Abuse, Drabble, Gen, I don't really know which abuse tags to be using so i tagged it in general, its a vent writing big shocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calleryfield/pseuds/calleryfield
Summary: [Drabble] He was getting tired of the blinding light and being forced take part, but he knew this was for the better. Right?





	Filling MP Bars Without Rest

The lab lights were too blinding. It was to make sure the light would keep him awake. It burned straight through his eyelids that even as he blinks, he can still see it — feel it. He can feel the “items” fill his “MP bar,” working, inching its way up the tubes into his bloodstream. He’s shaking in his seat, and he wanted to get up. He wanted to leave — he even pleaded with shaky breath, but they had him strapped down to the chair. They couldn’t bear to lose a new potential “monster” that would help with their “quest.” Yes, that’s what they had to do. They had to “max out his levels,” so he can be the best of the bests.

But even with the items refilling his MP, his focus gauge was not intact. The words on the pages and the questions on the paper are blurring together — meshes of words that he can no longer understand. But he had to. He had to. He had to. It was for research. It was for them. He wanted to do it for them. They expected more from him, and he began to expect more from himself the longer these practices ran.

For days and days, they had practiced. They had to ensure this new “monster” was not a waste. It took some time for him, adjusting to such circumstances; the tears would not stop flowing the further out these practices had taken.

Then a day came, where he could no longer feel anything. Instead, a smile crept upon his face — a look he did not expect himself to have going through this routine: Read. Study. Answer. Read. Study. Answer. The hours he spent doing that routine — it made him realize more. The hours he had spent sleeping — 8 to 10 hours of a 24 day. A large portion of his days wasted.

Now, he realizes that. He did not need sleep. Why would he bother? It did nothing good for him. He had to work. He had to keep studying, practicing, becoming better. He smiled because that’s what he realized from the many painful nights of slouching over the desk with a book, paper, and pencil, crying his eyes out, wanting to go back to his room and sleep. He realized the truth. That he _needed_ to stay up. That he _needed_ to learn everything with the hours given in a day. He couldn’t bear to fall into slumber, wasting hours away. He almost _enjoyed_ the hours now. After all, he’s learning, right? He’s not wasting his time anymore, right?

Maxing out his level. That’s what he has to do. He had to prove himself. For the sake of these researchers, who pampered him with love and affection. He had to show how much he can truly do.

 


End file.
